Praktikum Berdarah
by Si Hitam
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya, terpaksa harus menerima pengalaman tragis saat praktikum yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Hinata, asdos yang sanggup mempertontonkan pertunjukan sadis dengan senyuman manis tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. -Terapi Penghilang Sifat Mesum-. [AU - Based on True Story]
**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Materi Cerita : Anatomi Histoligi dan Fisiologi Manusia**

 **Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya, terpaksa harus menerima pengalaman tragis saat praktikum yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Hinata, asdos yang sanggup mempertontonkan pertunjukan sadis dengan senyuman manis tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. -Terapi Penghilang Sifat Mesum-. [AU - Based on True Story]**

 **Genre : Humor, Gore, Suspense.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Garing, Typo, OOC, Penggunaan kata dan bahasa yang tidak baku, Bisa bikin ngilu dibagian tubuh tertentu, dll**

 **Jum'at, 29 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Praktikum Berdarah**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **~~~~~NARUTO PoV~~~~~**

Hari ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto, bersama teman-temanku sudah berkumpul di depan pintu sebuah laboratorium. Kami semua adalah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester kedua Jurusan Kedokteran Todai, Tokyo Daigaku, Universitas paling besar dan paling terkenal di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo. Ada 21 orang dari kami, 6 laki-laki termasuk aku dan sisanya lagi perempuan.

Alasan kami semua berkumpul disini adalah, karena sebentar lagi jam praktikum mata kuliah Anatomi Histologi Manusia akan dimulai. Asisten dosen yang menjadi mentor praktikum ini sudah berada didalam laboratorium sejak 15 menit lalu, mempersiapkan semua keperluan praktikum.

Ada yang belum tahu apa itu anatomi dan histologi? Baiklah, berhubung aku mahasiswa yang punya otak di atas rata-rata, walaupun hanya sedikit saja di atas rata-ratanya tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku diterima di jurusan bergensi ini, jadi ku jelaskan singkat. Anatomi mempelajari tataletak organ dan jaringan yang ada dalam tubuh manusia, sedangkan histologi mempelajari jaringan itu sendiri sampai pada fungsi fisiologisnya.

Ctekk,,,,

Akhirnya, pintu lab yang aku dan teman-temanku tunggu dengan perasaan dagdigdug terbuka.

"Kepada semua peserta praktikum, dipersilahkan masuk ke laboratorium sekarang."

"Ha'i senpai."

Kami menjawab serempak. Yang menyuruh kami masuk adalah seorang senior semester keenam yang katanya merupakan senior paling pintar dan calon dokter hebat di masa depan, serta sangat disayangi dosen. Dia dipercayakan oleh dosen kami untuk memegang praktikum hari ini. Jadi tidak ada dosen tua membosankan, dia yang menggantikannya. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap padanya juga sih.

Apa coba yang bisa diharapkan dari senior laki-laki berwajah datar seperti dia? Ahhhh,,, aku lupa menyebutkan namanya. Dia Neji Hyuga, pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan iris mata putih seperti orang katarak. Walau seperti itu, katanya dia masih bisa melihat jelas loh.

"Sebelum praktikum di mulai, aku akan memberi arahan."

Neji-senpai berseru lagi setelah kami semua masuk kedalam laboratorium.

"Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Nomor absen 1 sampai 11 ke meja nomor satu, dan sisanya nomor absen 12 sampai 21 kemeja nomor dua. Hari ini aku tidak sendiri menjadi mentor kalian. Aku dibantu saudara sepupu perempuanku yang juga senior kalian di kampus ini. Aku di meja nomor satu, dan dia di meja nomor dua."

Nah,,,, ini dia yang paling aku tunggu. Anatomi Histologi Manusia termasuk salah satu mata kuliah yang membosankan untukku, tapi berhubung ada isu yang menyebutkan kalau praktikum hari ini di mentori oleh senpai perempuan cantik, jadi lah aku semangat menceritakan praktikum hari ini pada kalian.

Neji-senpai lalu menoleh ke arah saudara sepupunya, "Hinata, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Hajimemashite, Watashiwa Hinata Hyuga desu. Mahasiswi semester keempat jurusan pendidikan dokter."

Oowwwoouuhh... Jackpot,,, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mentornya adalah senpai idolaku. Hinata Hyuga, primadona kampus, mahasiswi paling pintar, kaya raya, modis, dan anggun. Dia senpai berwajah sangat cantik, super imut, dengan badan kelewat seksi, dari kaki mulus, kulit putih, pantat yang sintal, pinggul yang pas, perut yang langsing, apalagi dadanya,,, ughhh pokoknya wow banget lah.

Aku tadi bilang dia modis kan? Bukan berarti dia suka memakai pakaian ketat dan sangat terbuka. Dia itu selalu pakai jaket yang melapisi kaos berlengan panjang dengan kerah leher tinggi didalamnya, rok panjang sampai kebawah lutut yang melapisi leging hitam yang selalu dia kenakan. Walaupun selera fashionnya begitu, tetap saja dia kelihatan manis.

Dan kenapa aku bisa mendeskripsikan seluruh badannya padahal dia selalu memakai pakaian tertutup, itu karena keberuntunganku minggu lalu saat aku jalan-jalan dengan motorku. Aku berhenti di lampu merah tepat disamping mobil Hinata-senpai yang dia kemudikan untuk mengantarkan adik perempuannya ke SMA. Aku melihat dari balik kaca mobilnya, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur tipis dan seksi. Walau seperti habis bangun tidur, dia tetap kelihatan cantik. Itulah wanita yang aku yakini cantik sempurna, wanita yang habis bangun tidurpun tetap cantik. Wkwkwkwkwkkk...

Ohoooo, kalau kalian mau mengatakan aku ini mesum, it's no problem, aku dengan jujur dan senang hati akan mengakuinya.

Back to the topic, berhubung nomor absenku 7, maka aku terpaksa harus kemeja nomor 1 yang di mentori oleh Neji-senpai. Tapi nanti juga rolling kok ke meja nomor 2. Okeeeh, tunggu aku disana yaa Hinata-senpai, mmuuaachhh,,, eheheheheeee.

Praktikum Anatomi Histologi Manusia, kalian tahu apa yang kami amati? Tentu saja tubuh manusia. Tapi bukan manusia hidup, hanya mayat manusia yang di ambil dari rumah sakit Todai, makanya bau formalin sudah menyengat hidungku sejak masuk kedalam lab ini. Mayat-mayat itu adalah mayat manusia yang ketiban sial karena kecelakaan dan tidak ada seorangpun anggota keluarganya yang datang mengambil jenazahnya. Okeh, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga tersebut karena dengan begini aku dan teman-temanku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli mayat sebagai objek praktikum.

"Tolong tenang ya. Kalian dengarkan apa yang aku jelaskan dulu, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan saja tapi kuharap tidak berisik."

"Ha'i Neji-senpai." kami semua menjawab serentak.

Neji-senpai ada disisi meja yang bersebarangan dengan kami. Jadi kami bersebelas bisa melihat leluasa apa yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Kita mulai. Ini semua objek pengamatan kita hari ini."

Wooww.. Iiih, serem. Di meja yang lumayan besar dihadapanku ini, terpampang satu mayat utuh, lalu beberapa potongan bagian tubuh dari mayat yang berbeda. Sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau itu mayat perempuan. Ya jelas saja, mayatnya tanpa tertutup kain atau apapun.

"Ada yang ingat materi praktikum hari ini?" Neji-senpai bertanya pada kami. Ini adalah praktikum minggu keempat, dan sebelumnya sudah membahas sistem pernafasan dan sistem pencernaan.

"Sistem reproduksi, Neji-senpai."

Aku lah yang menjawab paling nyaring diantara teman sekelompokku. Kalau materi ini, semua orang pasti semangat. Muehheheeee...

"Ya. Betul. Selama satu jam kedepan, kita akan membahas anatomi organ-organ sistem reproduksi. Seperti yang kita ketahui kalau organ reproduksi laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda."

"Ya iya lah, anak SD juga tahu" Kiba yang sekelompok denganku langsung menyahut. Ga ada sopan-sopannya tuh bocah, suka banget nyela omongan orang.

"Nah, maka dari itulah, hari ini ada dua mentor. Kalian tahu ini apa?" Neji-senpai bertanya dengan jari menunjuk yang ia maksud.

"Itu vagina, senpai."

Kau memang pintar Shikamaru, tapi ga segitunya juga kan?

Dahi Neji-senpai berkedut, salahkan Shikamaru yang menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Maksudku itu, ini mayat wanita."

"Habisnya jarimu menunjuk kearah situ sih, Neji-senpai."

"Ahh maaf, lupakan kejadian tadi." Neji-senpai tampaknya malu. Pintar sih iya, tapi cerobohnya iya juga.

Ahhh Shikamaru, kemana kau yang suka mengantuk hah? Rupanya sisi mesummu tidak bisa sembunyi, padahal baru dihadapkan dengan mayat perempuan, langsung seger begitu. Dasar bikin malu. Tapi lebih malu lagi teman-teman mahasiswi di kelompok ini. Mana mau mereka bicara kalau organ intim mereka di ekspos terang-terangan begitu?, yang ada malah pada nutup muka dengan alas nulis masing-masing. Hahahahaaa...

Jadi di kelompok kami ada aku, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino, dan Gaara. Sisanya adalah perempuan. Ada Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Karin, dan Shion. Semua laki-laki dari kelas kami ada di kelompok ini, jadinya ramai. Berbanding terbalik dengan kelompok sebelah yang isinya perempuan semua, sunyi senyap, redup, hening, dan tak ada suara. Kayak di kuburan.

"Oke, kita amati objek yang ini dulu."

Neji-senpai menghadap ke arah mayat wanita utuh, tepat di bagian selangkangan karena materi hari ini membahas organ reproduksi.

Neji-senpai melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Aku yakin semuanya sudah banyak tahu tentang organ reproduksi wanita. Organnya dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu bagian luar dan bagian dalam. Kita bahas bagian luar dulu."

Neji-senpai mengambil satu set jarum pentul warna-warni. Seperti praktikum minggu lalu, jarum-jarum itu akan ditancapkan pada bagian dari organ yang dijelaskan.

stab stab...

Dua jarum berwarna sama ditusukkan. Eeuuhh,,, jadi merinding melihatnya. Aku saja merinding, apalagi perempuan yang sekelompok denganku. Lihat saja bagian mana yang ditusuk Neji-senpai.

"Yang sepasang kiri kanan ini namanya, Labia Major. Labia Major mengelilingi vagina dimulai dari bagian atas yang seperti gundukan ini disebut mons pubis, mons pubis sekitar satu jengkal dari pusar. Kemudian bertemu kembali di bagian belakang sebelum anus. Labia Major tersusun atas kelenjar sebasea dan jaringan lemak, makanya tampak kencang. Bagian dalamnya lagi yang ini,,,"

Stab...

Neji-senpai menusukkan jarum lagi. Ketika ku tengok pada Matrusi, matanya merem. Pasti ngilu tuh selangkangannya, melihat organ intim kaum sendiri ditusuk pakai jarum.

",,, disebut Labia Minor, lebih kedalam letaknya daripada Labia Major. Bagian ini persis mengelilingi lubang vagina dan uretra. Dua bagian ini yaitu Labia Major dan Labia Minor secara keseluruhan disebur Vulva."

Senpai mengambil bagian tubuh lain. Itu yang sudah terpotong, "Nah, ini adalah organ reproduksi yang sudah dipisakan dari tubuh."

Benar, bagian itu bekas dipotong tepat diarea selangkangan. Hohoooo, baru pertama kali aku melihat alat kelamin wanita yang sudah dipotong dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ahhaaa,,, kena kau Karin-chan, Shion-chan. Dua sepupuku ini dari kecil penakut, eeehh malah sok-sok'an mengikutiku masuk jurusan kedokteran, rasain tuh!

Karin-chan ini sepupu dari jalur ibuku, sedangkan Shion-chan sepupu dari jalur ayahku. Mereka berdua sangat suka menempel ketat padaku, wajah dan body mereka berdua sih oke, tapi aku sangat tidak suka perempuan cerewet seperti mereka. Sejak SD sampai SMA selalu sekelas, makanya aku memilih jurusan kedokteran karena salah satu pertimbangannya untuk lari dari mereka. Tapi mereka tetap memaksa kuliah sama denganku. Pokoknya tipe wanita idamanku itu seperti Hinata-senpai.

"Neji-senpai." Sasuke si teme stoik itu tergerak bertanya. Ku kira dia bakal diam saja memperhatikan seperti biasa, rupanya dia juga antusias karena materi ini. "Kok beda ya vagina,,, eh maksud saya vulva dari bagian terpotong ini dengan mayat yang itu. Yang sudah dipotong ini vulvanya jelek, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Lihat, ada daging berlebih yang keluar dari sana, labia minornya seperti daging tumbuh"

Yosshaa, pertanyaanmu mewakili rasa penasaran semua laki-laki disini. Terima kasih, Teme. Walau kau harus menerima pelototan dari pacarmu, Sakura-chan.

"Oh, ini wajar. Kalau keseringan melakukan seks, vulva atau bagian terluar alat kelamin perempuan memang akan seperti ini. Kau tahu, mayat utuh yang didepan kita ini sebenarnya masih pelajar, korban tabrak lari. Sedangkan yang sudah ku potong ini sepertinya PSK yang mati overdosis narkoba."

Senpai menjawab dengan entengnya. Apa dia ahli forensik ya?

"Kita lanjutkan." Neji-senpai kembali ke mayat utuh. Dia membuka dan melebarkan vulva hingga menampakkan lubang, ada dua lubang.

Ohohoooo, gerakan jari-jari tanganmu hebat sekali senpai. Kalau saja mayat perempuan ini masih hidup, pasti dua sudah mendesah-desah erotis keenakan.

"Ekhkhemmm,,,," Ino berdehem, entah lah untuk apa. Mungkin dia mau horny kali.

"Lubang yang diatas adalah lubang air kemih, dihubungkan dengan saluran uretra sampai ke kandung kemih. Sedang lubang yang dibawah ini, yang diameternya lebih besar, inilah yang disebut vagina."

"Jadi di situ ya lubang untuk memasukkan 'anu' saat berhubungan badan?" Shino yang biasanya diam ikut bertanya.

Bah,,, sok polos kau Shino, yang kek gitu pura-pura ga tahu. Siapa yang mau percaya?

"Iya. Lewat sini, memangnya mau lewat mana lagi?" kata Neji-senpai. Dia masih lanjut membuka area vulva mayat ini, melebarkan lubang vaginanya. Hadeuuhhh,, Neji-senpai, aku jadi kepengan pegang itu juga nih.

"Ini yang terakhir dari bagian luar organ reproduksi wanita."

Stab...

Nah, ada lagi tuh yang di tusuk pakai jarum. Iyes,,, dua sepupuku yang cerewet itu merem melek. Kalau ga tahan lagi, kalau kalian merasa ngilu diselangkangan, keluar aja sana! Mampus, memang enak alat kelamin kalian di tusuk-tusuk begitu.

"Ini namanya klitoris. Lihatlah, letaknya tepat di bagian depan pertemuan antara labia minor kiri dan kanan."

Sasuke mengacungkan tangan lagi, "Kok beda ya, klitoris mayat dengan klitoris di potongan selangkanga ini? Yang di potongan selangkangan ini warnanya lebih gelap, lebih hitam, lebih jelek, dan,,,, AAAWWWWW,,, ittteeteteteee..."

Kenapa sih si stoik ini suka membandingkan nilai estetis alat kelamim perempuan. Bah,,, kau aneh Teme. Kau seperti maniak alat kelamin. Rasain saja lah pokoknya, emang enak dipelintir Sakura-chan?

Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakita Sasuke, Neji-senpai menawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena keseringan di gigit kali, dia kan potongan mayat PSK. Atau bisa juga karena sering digesek pakai tangannya sendiri saat masturbasi."

Jawabanmu mantep banget dah, Senpai.

"Klitoris mengandung banyak pembuluh saraf, lebih banyak daripada yang ada di labia major dan labia minor. Makanya ketika bagian ini ikut dimainkan saat berhubungan seks, wanita akan lebih cepat orgasme." Neji-senpai menjelaskan sambil memencet-mencet klitoris itu.

Aduuhhh, kau curang senpai. Kami juga mau pegang-pegang dan pencet-pencet bagian itu. Lihat si Kiba, air liurnya udah menetes-netes sama kayak anjingnya si Akamaru.

Sambil tetap memencet, Neji-senpai melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Klitoris bisa ereksi sama seperti alat kelamin pria. Jadi jangan heran kalau Klitoris ini susah dilihat kalau tak dibuka area vulvanya. Benda ini hanya kelihatan jelas saat perempuan lagi horny atau saat berhubungan seks."

Sip deh, terima kasih Neji-senpai atas ilmunya.

"Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke organ reproduski wanita bagian dalam" Neji-senpai mengambil lagi potongan bagian selangkangan yang katanya di ambil dari mayat PSK. Tampak depan kelihatan bagian luar dari alat kelamin wanita, tapi ternyata dibagian dalamnya di potong sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya menyisakan organ reproduksi yang tersambung ke bagian luar yang sudah dijelaskan tadi.

"Ini adalah rahim, istilahnya uterus tempat tumbuhnya janin. Lalu ovarium tempat memproduksi sel terlur, dan ini yang namanya saluran vagina." semua bagian ditusuk lagi pakai jarum oleh Neji-senpai.

Tangan Neji-senpai yang dilapisi handskun atau sarung tangan berbahan karet tipis tagi-lagi membuka lubang vagina dari bagian luar. Dia masukkan tangannya lewat lubang itu. Aku heran, ternyata tangan besarnya itu bisa muat.

"Lubang vagina ini elastis, makanya tanganku bisa muat. Bahkan lebih besar dari ini juga sanggup, contohnya bayi lahir lewat sini."

"Ohhhh,,, emm senpai. Tapi kan saat melahirkan itu sakit? artinya ada batasan dong seberapa besar benda yang bisa masuk ke lubang vagina tanpa membuat rasa sakit" tanyaku.

"Iya memang begitu. Makanya ukuran ideal penis itu diameternya sekitaran 4 centimeter. Kalau lebih besar dari itu, si perempuan bukannya keenakan saat seks tapi malah kesakitan."

Owwhh,,, Neji-senpai memang pintar, tahu maksud di balik pertanyaanku tadi.

Jduaakkk...

"Adduuhhh..." Sasuke meringis karena Sakura yang menjitak kepalanya. Aneh, aku yang bertanya tapi si Teme yang dijitak? Mungkin karena dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas tadi, dia pasti bangga tuh penis miliknya punya ukuran ideal.

"Tapi senpai, aku sering lihat di film porno ada pemain pria yang penisnya besar-besar sampai diamater 7 atau 8 cm, dan si pemain wanitanya malah keenakan?" tanya Gaara.

Dasar si mata panda ini, aib kok diumbar-umbar. Tuh kan, lihat gebetanmu si Matsuri. Dia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau dibohongi tahu. Itu hanya film dan banyak hal-hal yang tidak benar atau dilebih-lebihkan disana. Namanya juga film, sama aja kayak sinetron. Film porno sampai dua jam dan orgasme berkali-kali, mana ada pemainnya yang tahan goyang begini-begitu berjam-jam tanpa istirahat?. Udah jelas kelihatan bohongnya. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa ras manusia didunia, para prianya punya ukuran penis kelewat besar dan panjang, tapi itu sesuai juga dengan ukuran vagina perempuan dari ras itu. Jadi tidak masalah." tukas Neji-senpai.

Aku baru tahu, kelihatannya teman-teman ku si Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shino juga baru tahu. Maklum saja, kami berenam memang mesum dan suka nonton film begituan, tapi kami semua masih perjaka. Ilmu Neji-senpai memang tinggi, kudengar dia belum menikah, tapi bisa saja kan dia suka main bawa perempuan keranjang hingga tahu sampai sedetail itu.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat hah?"

Neji-senpai bertanya pada kami. Dia songong atau apa sih? Dia kan mentor, jadi wajar kalau kami melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya, "Neji-senpai, tanganku kok tidak henti-hentinya keluar masuk di rongga vagina potongan selangkangan mayat itu?"

Ini yang sebenarnya bikin kami heran, sejak tadi Neji-senpai keasikan bermain dengan potongan vagina mayat. Dia sebenarnya memikirkan apa sih?

Sontak Neji-senpai berhenti, "Ahh iya ku beri tahu kalian satu hal."

Bah, paling dia mau ngeles.

Neji-senpai memasang wajah serius menatap kami para lelaki, "Area paling sensitif dari vagina adalah sepertiga rongga bagian luarnya. Karena itu lah, kalau kalian mau bikin pasangan kalian cepat orgasme, lakukan saja fingering dengan jari dilubang vagina. Jumlah jari yang masuk tidak selalu menentukan, tapi kelihaian jari mencari G-spot lah yang paling penting."

Kami para lelaki menganga, teori ini baru pertama kali kami dengar.

"Wadawwww..." Sasuke lagi-lagi berteriak, itulah akibat punya pacar tipikal wanita kasar.

Aku juga mau menanyakan sesuatu, berhubung kami perjaka, jadi mau tahu tentang keperawanan. "Neji-senpai, kok dari tadi kita tidak membahas selaput dara ya? Itu kan juga bagian dari organ reproduksi?"

"Sebenarnya secara fisiologis itu bukan bagian dari organ reproduksi, selaput itu tidak punya fungsi fisiologis pada tubuh wanita dan sistem reproduksi. Kalian tahu sendiri kan tentang selaput itu?"

"I-iya sih, tapi kan penasaran pengen tahu bagaimana letak dan bentuknya."

"Hmmm, bayangin saja, itu seperti selaput tipis yang ada di dalam lubang vagina."

"Enggak bisa, lebih baik lihat langsung saja pada objek pengamatan kita ini."

"Selaputnya tidak ada lagi. Kan tadi sudah aku bilang kalau potongan mayat ini adalah seorang PSK."

Kenapa sih Senpai tidak mau menunjukkannya?

"Tapi kan yang mayat utuh itu masih pelajar." aku tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginanku. Lumayan kan kalau bisa lihat selaput dara sebelum malam pertamaku dengan Hinata-senpai, istri masa depanku nanti.

"T-tidak bisa." Neji-senpai menjawab terbata-bata.

Hoooo, aku tahu nih, "Senpai, bukan kau kan yang merusak selaput dara mayat pelajar ini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

". . . ." Neji-senpai ga bisa jawab.

"Ooooohh,,," Sasuke ikutan memicingkan mata pada senpai.

"Jangan-jangan kau pernah memasukkan tanganmu kedalam vagina mayat pelajar ini ya?" tuduh Kiba.

"Atau kau pernah memasukkan 'anu'-mu kedalam sana?" timpal Gaara.

"Ck ck ck,,,," Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. "Ternyata senpai suka main mayat ya. Menjijikkan."

"Bu-bukan. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat it-"

"DIAAAMMM KALIAN SEMUA! Bisa tidak menghargai kami hah?"

Teriakan Sakura-chan membuat kami semua bungkam. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan si dada rata jidat lebar bertenaga monster ini di kampus? Ga ada satupun yang berani.

Matsuri yang mencak-mencak tidak tahan, akhirnya melayangkan protes, "Neji-senpai, kita ini praktikum anatomi atau kuliah seks sih? Kau menyalahgunakan wewenangmu!"

"Dasar kalian semua, mesum tak tahu tempat." sambung Ino.

Shion-chan dan Karin-chan mengamit tangan kiri dan kananku. Mereka berdua menatapku tajam, seolah berkata, ' _Awas saja nanti dirumah. Koleksi Majalah dan CD pornomu akan kami bakar._ '

Ini lah yang paling ku benci, selalu saja ancaman itu yang keluar. Kenapa sih mereka berdua harus tinggal dirumahku segala?, tidak mengkost?. Ini semua karena paman dan bibiku pindah tempat kerja ke kota lain, terpaksa keluargaku yang menapung dua cewe cerewet ini di Tokyo.

Wajarkan kalau kami para laki-laki punya sifat mesum? Neji-senpai saja sampai terbawa suasana, suasana mesum. Kalau kami tidak mesum, tidak akan ada yang mau mengawini kalian para perempuan cerewet. Aaahh,,,, aku jadi tidak sabar pengen pindah ke meja sana, pengan dekat Hinata-senpai.

"Ekhkhemmm, aku sudah peringatkan kan tadi? Tidak boleh berisik. Kalau masih ribut, ku pastikan kalian akan mengulang mata kuliah ini tahun depan" balas Neji pada para perempuan. Walau malu tapi masih bisa mempertahankan wibawa.

Sakura yang paling nyaring teriak langsung diam.

Hohooo, Neji-senpai, dua jempol untukmu.

"Sudahlah. Silahkan ambil foto dokumentasi dari bagian tubuh ini, tulis semua yang kita bahas tadi di laporan."

"Tentang vagina yang indah dan jelek tadi, apa dibahas juga senpai?"

Temeee teme, kenapa mengungkit itu lagi? Lihat dibelakangmu, Sakura-chan sudah mengepalkan tangan siap meninjumu.

"Ya enggak lah. Bahas saja semua bagian organ reporduksi yang ku tunjukkan tadi, tambahkan juga fungsi-fungsinya. Sesi pertama sudah habis, silahkan pindah ke meja yang satunya."

Akhirnya, tanpa ada yang bisa protes, terpaksa kami sekelompok bergegas pindah ke meja satunya. Assiiikk,,, ga ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada dimentori Hinata-senpai.

Baru saja sampai di meja sebelah, aku langsung terpesona. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Hinata-senpai, ga mungkin kan aku terpesona karena mayat utuh bapak-bapak telanjang yang rebahan telentang di meja nomor 2 ini.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-senpai." sapaku padanya, yang langsung dihadiahi sikutan oleh kedua sepupuku, Karin-chan dan Shion-chan.

Hahh,,, walaupun sepupu boleh menikah, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula ayah dan ibuku tidak mau berbesan dengan saudara sendiri.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun."

Hinata-senpai membalas sapaanku,,, haaaah serasa melayang. Tak kusangka dia tahu namaku.

Kami semua sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja nomor 2.

Hinata-senpai membuka bibir seksinya yang merah merekah basah, "Nah, kalau disana tadi kalian membahas organ reproduksi wanita, disini kita membahas organ reproduksi pria."

Ahh,, suaramu merdu sekali, Hinata-senpai.

"Senpai, aku mau tanya?"

Kenapa si Matsuri ini, belum apa-apa kok sudah bertanya?

"Iya, silahkan."

"Kenapa mentornya bertukar sih? Kan lebih enak kalau Senpai saja yang tadi dimeja sana menjelaskan organ reproduksi wanita. Jadi tidak akan ada penyimpangan materi praktikum karena sifat mesum tak tahu tempat dari mereka."

"Owhh. Ufufufufuuu.. begini ya, aku sendiri merasa ga nyaman menjelaskan organ wanita. Neji-niisan juga begitu. Makanya bertukar, lagipula kalau sisi mesum Neji-niisan tidak dihiraukan, dia bisa ngembek di rumah."

Pfffttt,,, mau ketawa aku. Jadi senpai muka datar itu tukang ngambek toh?

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya. Di meja sini hanya ada satu objek pengamatan, mayat laki-laki cukup langka sekarang." kata Hinata-senpai pada kami.

Benar, hanya ada satu mayat laki-laki utuh. Tidak ada potongan-potongan tubuh seperti di meja yang tadi.

"Nee senpai, massa kita praktikum dengan objek tak terawat begini sih?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan Sakura-chan membuat Hinata-senpai heran.

"Maksudku lihat!, kita kan mau membahas organ reproduksi, tapi organ reproduksi mayat ini dipenuhi bulu lebat"

Hinata-senpai tersenyum simpul, manis sekali. Andai saja senyum itu untuuku. "Oh, kau tidak suka ya laki-laki yang rambut kemaluannya lebat? Tak masalah."

Hinata-senpai berjalan mengambil tasnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, dan kembali lagi kesini.

Srreekkk...

Itu lakban?

Hinata-senpai menempelkan sisi lakban berperekat di atas rambut-rambut kemaluan mayat laki-laki ini.

Srreeettt,,,

Aku melongo, Sasuke dan laki-laki yang lainnya juga sama. Shittt,,, aku yakin perasaan kami sama, sama-sama perih dibagian selangkangan. Tak terbayang kalau kami yang dibegitukan. Kalau seandainya mayat itu bisa bersuara, pasti dia sudah berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata-senpai menempelkan lagi lakbannya,

Srreekkk... Srreeettt,,,

Srreekkk... Srreeettt,,,

Srreekkk... Srreeettt,,,

Srreekkk... Srreeettt,,,

Mau tidak mau kami yang laki-laki berbalik badan semua, mendengar suara lakbannya saja ngeri, apalagi melihatnya. ' _Hinata-senpai ku yang imut, ku mohon berhentilah_ ', teriakku dalam hati.

Tidak lagi terdengar suara lakban. Huufftt,,, syukur deh. Tidak ada lagi acara cabut-mencabut rambut kemaluan.

Ketika aku dan yang lainnya berbalik, kami melihat jelas Sakura-chan menyeringai. Rupanya dia mau balas dendam. Ckkk,,, dasar pettanko jidat lebar.

"Hinata-senpai, itu rambut-rambut halusnya masih ada. Masih belum bersih kemaluan mayat laki-laki ini." Ino ikut-ikutan. Apa-apaan sekarang?

"Tenang saja ya." sahut Hinata-senpai. Dia lalu menatap kearah kami bergantian dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, membuat kami semua meleleh, terutama aku. Berkat senyuman itu, rasa ngilu diselangkanganku lenyap entah kemana. Dia lalu bertanya, "Apa ada diantara kalian yang merokok?"

"Saya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Boleh pinjam pemantik rokoknya?"

"Ini, silahkan Senpai" Shikamaru meminjamkan pemantik rokok miliknya.

Setelah menerima pemantik rokok, Hinata-senpai mengambil botol berisi cairan. Ada labelnya, formalin, itu cairan untuk mengawetkan mayat. "Kebetulan mayat laki-laki ini baru datang dari rumah sakit Todai, dan belum di awetkan. Jadi sekalian saja aku beri formalin sekarang."

Hinata-senpai meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan formalin tadi di atas area kemaluan mayat laki-laki.

Kami semua jadi bingung, kalau mau mengawetkan, kenapa tidak seluruh tubuhnya saja, kenapa harus di area selangkangan?

Pertanyaan kami terjawab saat Hinata-senpai mendekatkan pamantik rokok ke bagian yang baru ditetesi formalin tadi, dia nyalakan, lalu,,,

Swwuussshhh... Blarrrrrr...

Api yang lumayan besar membakar area selangkangan mayat laki-laki tadi, baru lima detik kemudian padam dengan sendirinya. Efeknya seperti ceceran bensin yang disulut api, karena formalin itu sama seperti bensin, sama-sama cairan flamable. Sekarang kemaluan mayat laki-laki itu bebas dari bulu.

Glekk...

Kami yang laki-laki meneguk ludah kasar. Dibakar?, sama sekali tak bisa di bayangkan kalau kemaluan kami yang dibuat begitu. Ahhhh,,, kalau begini aku harus sering-sering mencukur rambut kemaluanku. Nanti kalau Hinata-senpai jadi istriku dan kemaluanku dibegitukan? Oohh NOOOO,,,, Kalau begini baiklah, aku bersumpah, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering merawat kemaluanku.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus senpai." kata Karin-chan

"Iya, lain kali lakukan lagi ya." pinta Shion-chan.

Apa-apaan ini? Mustahil dua sepupuku ini bisa berubah sadis secepat ini? Mereka kan penakut.

"Hinata, jangan bawa hobimu bermain api ke lab. Nanti teknisi laboratorium bisa marah padaku." Neji berteriak dari meja seberang, rupanya dia lihat ada api.

"Ahhh,,, maaf Neji-niisan. Aku kebawa suasana. Tehe" Hinata-senpai menyahut dan diakhiri dengan tawa imutnya.

Whooaaaa,,, kalau begini sih, tidak masalah mau dibuat pertunjukan yang bikin kemaluanku ngilu, asal bisa lihat wajah imut Hinata-senpai dari dekat.

Hinata-senpai membenarkan sarung tangan karet yang dia pakai, mungkin agar lebih nyaman.

"Kita mulai ya. Sama seperti organ reproduksi wanita, organ reproduksi laki-laki juga dibagi dua, ada bagian dalam dan bagian luar. Pertama bagian luar dulu!. Ini penis," Hinata-senpai mengatakannya sambil memegang bagian yang ia maksud. Aaahh,,, andai saja yang dipegang itu penisku. Owwhh,,, kok aku jadi mengkhayal sih?

"Kelihatannya sih penis ini kecil, hanya sebesar ibu jari kaki, panjangnya pun cuma 7 centi an." Hinata-senpai melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau ereksi, diameter penis ini bisa membesar dua atau tiga kali lipat, panjangnya pun bisa dua kali dari awal."

"Kalau itu sih kami sudah tahu." sahut Shino.

"Aku menerangkan pada mahasiswi, barangkali aja kan ada yang belum tahu?, toh mereka perempuan dan tidak punya organ ini"

Hinata-senpai berkelit. Ahihihiiii,,, lucu juga melihatnya. Sepertinya Hinata-senpai bisa mesum juga.

"Makanya, kalian yang cowo diam dan perhatikan saja. Kalau sudah tahu, jangan bicara!" timpal Sakura-chan. "Oh iya Senpai, penis mayat ini kok jelek sekali. Hitam, dekil, kurapan, dan,,,,, bengkok."

Sakura-chan mengatakannya sambil melirik Sasuke. Rasain tuh Teme, dibalas Sakura-chan. Aku ingat kok saat kita ramai-ramai ke pemandian air panas. Kulitmu memang putih bersih, tapi penismu warnanya gelap, berjamur, berbulu lebat, terus bengkok lagi. Ahahahaaaa, penismu ternyata bukan tipe Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyenangkan dia kalau seandainya kalian menikah nanti?

"Ummm,,, mungkin pria ini menderita sifilis. Itu loh, orang awam menyebutnya penyakit raja singa."

"Oww,, begitu ya senpai. Terima kasih" ucap Sakura-chan. "Tapi yang membuatku paling tidak suka, penis mayat laki-laki ini tidak disunat. Kan kotor!, sunat itu kan bukan milik satu agama saja, tapi memang bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu. Penis memang harus disunat." kata Hinata-senpai.

Ohohoooo, untung aku sudah di sunat. Terima kasih Okaa-chan, sudah peduli dengan masa depanku.

Saat aku melihat kesamping, Sasuke berdiri tak bergerak. Ahahahaaa,,, satu fakta lagi, Sasuke itu belum disunat. Dahulu, karena takut disunat, dia kabur dari rumah sakit saat kami berdua masih kecil.

Nee Teme, besok lusa aku mau kok menemanimu ke rumah sakit kalau kau mau disunat. Jaman modern ini, saat para perempuan sangat peduli pada kebersihan, mana ada mereka mau menerima suami yang belum disunat. Bhuahahahahaaaa...

"Fungsi penis, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kan? Yaitu untuk dipenetrasikan kedalam rongga vagina demi menyalurkan sperma. Nah, selanjutnya adalah skrotum atau kantong buah zakar." Hinata-senpai lanjut lagi menunjukkan bagian yang dia maksud.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya senpai"

Ngapain Ino bertanya?, semoga saja bukan pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak.

"Emm,,, skrotum mayat ini kendur banget ya? Punya keponakanku yang masih 3 tahun tidak seperti itu."

Inooo,,, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kejurusan kedokteran? Mana bisa anak kecil dibandingkan dengan orang dewasa kan?

"Ehm,,, begini aku jelaskan ya. Ada sebuah serabut otot yang membatasi antara skrotum bagian kanan dan kiri, namanya otot dartos. Fungsinya untuk mengerutkan atau megendurkan kantong skrotum. Otot ini adaptif terhadap perubahan suhu. Jika suhu lingkungan panas, maka ototnya akan mengendur, skrotum tampak turun jauh dari tubuh dan lipatan kulit skrotum akan mengeluarkan banyak keringat sebagai proses pendinginan. Kalau suhu udara dingin, maka otot ini akan mengkerut lalu menarik skrotum masuk kedalam tubuh sehingga testis lebih hangat. Dengan begini, sperma yang dihasilkan testis terjaga kualitasnya. Nah, kalau mayat ini skrotumnya kendur, ya karena dia sudah mati, jadi otot tadi tidak bisa berkontraksi lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan Hinata-senpai, tiba-tiba aku merasakan colekan dipinggang sebelah kiri dan kananku. Pelakunya tidak lain dua sepupuku, si merah dan si kuning, Karin-chan dan Shion-chan menatapku sambil tertawa pelan, membuatku teringat kenangan lama.

Saat itu aku masih kelas 2 SMP, umurku 14 tahun. Aku bangun dari tidur dipagi hari saat musim dingin. Ketika aku ke kamar mandi dan melepas celana boxer ku, aku terkejut melihat buah zakarku hilang, bahkan penisku hanya tinggal kepalanya saja yang kelihatan. Jadinya aku berlari ke ruang makan dengan bertelanjang, berteriak pada ayah dan ibuku yang ada disana, ' _Aku tidak bisa menikaaaah..._ '. Kebetulan pagi itu di meja makan ada Karin-chan dan Shion-chan yang bangun duluan.

Aku sungguh malu, menutup wajahku yang memerah, membiarkan Karin-chan dan Shion-chan yang tidak berhenti mencolek-colek pinggangku. Kami-samaaa,,, tolong buat dua sepupuku ini amnesia, aku tidak rela tubuh telanjangku dilihat perempuan lain selain Hinata-senpai.

"Bailklah, selanjutnya organ reproduksi bagian dalam. Karena kita tidak punya objek yang sudah dipotong, terpaksa kita membedah mayat ini."

"Loh, senpai? Kok bisa? Tadi yang kelompok sebelum kami bagaimana? Kalau dibedah sekarang, berarti kelompok itu,,,,," tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka semua memakai alat peraga. Katanya mereka malu melihat alat langsung alat kelamin pria." jawab Hinata-senpai.

"..." kelompok kami tidak ada yang bersuara.

Ah, lebih baik aku minta pakai alat peraga saja, daripada lihat alat kelamin sendiri dibedah.

"Hei, kalian bukan pengecut kan?"

Matsuri, setelah praktikum ini ku pastikan kau menerima balasannya.

Gara-gara ucapan gadis berambut coklat itu, aku tidak jadi menyuarakan keinginanku. Kan malu di anggap pengecut oleh Hinata-senpai kalau bilang minta pakai alat peraga juga. Sepertinya Kiba dan yang lainnya juga sepemikiran denganku. Kami semua pasrah saja deh.

"Tidak ada masalah kan?" Hinata-senpai lalu mengambil pisau bedah. "Bagian yang ada didalam tubuh kita akan memakai alat peraga saja, aku sendiri masih belum mahir membedah isi perut. Jadi kita hanya akan membedah skrotum dan penis saja."

Ya ampun, ini malah lebih buruk bagi kami yang laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok senpai, itu saja sudah cukup." sahut Shion-chan.

Sialan kau, Shion-chan.

Hinata-senpai menggapai kantong skrotum, menariknya sedikit, lalu mulai menancapkan ujung pisau bedah disana. Membuat luka sayatan dengan perlahan...

Aku bahkan menahan nafas melihat itu. Sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan kalau kantong buah zakarku sendiri yang disayat.

Dari luka sayatan yang Hinata-senpai buat, tidak muncul darah. Wajar karena mayat ini sudah mati, dan seluruh darah ditubuhnya sudah membeku. Sayatannya cukup lebar, hingga satu organ berbentuk bulat telur sebesar biji pala berwarna merah muda bisa dikeluarkan. Dengan telaten Hinata-senpai memotong pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang tersabung ke organ itu, serta satu pembuluh yang cukup besar.

Setelah berhasil dia ambil, lalu di letakkan di atas wadah alumunium. "Nah, ini lah yang namanya testis. Organ ini tersusun dari banyak serabut halus tempat sel sperma diproduksi dan dimatangkan."

Hinata-senpai menggunakan pisau bedahnya lagi, lalu membelah testis menjadi dua. Aku hanya bisa menatap ngeri melihat itu. Dia lalu mengambil tiga jarum pentul berbeda warna lalu ditancapkanya kebeberapa bagian. Rasanya dikemaluanku seperti ada yang mencubit, sakiiiiit...

"Lihatlah, yang aku tandai dengan jarum-jarum ini adalah tubulus seminiferus, epididimis, dan vas deferens. Ku rasa ini saja sudah cukup. Untuk fungsi-fungsinya silahkan cari sendiri dan tuliskan di laporan praktikum."

"Iya Senpai."

Hanya yang perempuan saja yang menyahut dengan semangat, kami yang laki-laki diam saja. Sungguh, apa yang ada didepan kami ini, bagi aku dan teman-teman yang laki-laki, sama saja dengan adegan penyiksaan.

"Yang terkahir, kita akan membedah penis."

OH GOD,,,,,,, Ini yang terburuk.

Lagi dengan menggunakan pisau bedah, Hinata-senpai dengan entengnya memotong penis mayat laki-laki ini.

Slice...

Euuuhhhh,,,, rasanya pengen muntah, selangkanganku benar-benar ngilu, sakit, kram, dan rasa-rasa tidak enak lainnya. Hinata-senpai, harusnya kau beritahu dulu kalau mau motong!, jadi kami sempat menutup mata dan tidak melihat adegan tadi.

Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino,,, lima orang temanku itu matanya melotot tak percaya, rahang mereka menggantung, masing-masing meraba keselangkangan, memastikan penis milik mereka masih ada disana.

Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, meraba ke selangkangan, untung penisku masih ada. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau aku sampai tak punya penis?

Hinata-senpai meletakkan batang penis yang telah ia potong didalam wadah alumunium. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada darah karena orang yang dipotong penisnya sudah cukup lama mati.

Lagi-lagi Hinata-senpai mengambil jarum pentul. Ditusuk lagi, membuat rasa ngiluku bertambah. "Aku memotong penis ini dibagian pangkalnya, lalu yang ditengah ini adalah batang penis dan yang ujung ini adalah gland penis atau bagian kepalanya. Karena penis mayat laki-laki ini tidak disunat, jadi seluruh batang penis ditutup kulit tipis yang disebut kulup atau praeputium."

"Senpai, i-itu..." Matsuri bertanya dengan wajah malu-malu.

Hinata-senpai hanya menoleh singkat, lalu bermain-main dengan batang penis yang dia potong, di tariknya kulit yang disebut kulup tadi, "Nah, ini gland penisnya lebih jelas. Saat penis ereksi, maka bagian ini akan tampak keluar untuk penis yang tidak disunat. Lubang kemih ini disebut meatus", ambil satu jarum dan ditusuk lubang kencing itu.

Oww, Hinata-senpai, bisa tidak berhenti dulu? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi merasakan ngilunya.

"Neee senpai,,," tiba-tiba Karin-chan memasang wajah mesum.

"Bagaimanaaa...?" Shion-chan juga ikut-ikutan.

"Hmmm,,,?" Hinata-senpai menunjukkan raut wajah bingung, lalu sesaat kemudia nyengir, "Oowh, aku mengerti. Begini, titik G-spot pada pria agar mereka merasakan sensasi seks luar biasa umumnya ada di daerah perineum." Hinata-senpai beralih dari potongan batang penis ke mayat yang sudah tidak memiliki penis lagi. "Perineum letaknya di antara pangkal penis dan anus. Disini..!"

Stab...

Aduuuuhh, Hinata-senpai kok ditusuk lagi sih?

"Area ini bersentuhan langsung dengan dasar kelenjar prostat, jaringannya sangat peka, dan sangat sensasional jika dirangsang." Hinata-senpai kembali dengan potongan penis. "Kemudian pada penis juga ada, jika batang penis di beri pijatan lembut dengan tangan dari gland penis lalu turun mengikuti alur yang membentang di bagian bawah penis atau yang disebut garis raphe hingga ke pangkal penis, dan dilakukan sambil memutar bola testis, itu bisa membuat pria gila karenanya."

"Begitu yaaa." ucap Shion-chan.

"Muehheheheeee,,, terima kasih infonya Hinata-senpai." sambung Karin-chan.

Ada-ada saja dua sepupuku ini, memangnya mereka sudah mau menikah?

Eh tunggu, kenapa kedua sepupu perempuanku ini memandangiku sih? Sambil menyeringai begitu lagi...?

"Naru-chan..." Shion-chan mencolekku,

"Mueheheheee..." Karin ikut-ikutan.

Sialan, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku ingin Hinata-senpai saja yang melakukan hal tadi padaku.

Oh iya, Hinata-senpai. Kau hebat banget bisa tahu hal seperti itu... Aaahhh,,, kau tipe istri idamanku, hebat disegala arena, termasuk di ranjang.

"Hmmm, hampir saja ketinggalan. Ku rasa yang disini sudah tahu kan yang namanya ejakulasi?"

"Itu adalah saat sperma disemprotkan keluar, benar kan senpai?" jawab Sakura.

"Iya, disemprotkan. Ejakulasi bisa terjadi karena adanya doktus ejakkulatorius. Letaknya dibawah kelenjar prostat didalam tubuh. Bagian itu akan memompa cairan sperma dengan tekanan tinggi. Ini penting untuk memastikan sperma mencapai mulut rahim saat ejakulasi didalam vagina ketika berhubungan badan agar terjadi kehamilan. Kalau ditempat terbuka, sperma sanggup disemprotkan hingga kejauhan beberapa meter berkat doktus ejakulatorius. Tapi ku beri tahu satu hal, kalau ada disini wanita tipe sadistic, kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ambil saja pita kecil, lalu ikat kuat penis sebelum ejakulasi. Pasti tuh pasangan anda merem-melek kesakitan."

"Phuhihihiiii, bisa dicoba nanti. Kheheheheee..." Sakura-chan dan Ino menyeringai keji. Untung saja aku bukan pasangan mereka.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya!,,, mungkin setelah dari sini dia membatalkan niatnya melamar Sakura-chan.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Penis tersusun atas beberapa jaringan, yang memungkinkannya untuk ereksi." Hinata-senpai lalu mengambil pisau bedahnya lagi.

"Tunggu, apa lagi ini senpai?" Gaara bertanya dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Mau memotong penis ini."

"Ta-tadi sudah kan? I-itu penis loh, bukan sosis, jangan main potong seenaknya!" pinta Shino.

"Potong saja senpai...! Ahihihiiii." sambung Matsuri.

"Potong sampai kecil-kecil." Ino ikut-ikutan.

Aku tak mau melihat penis di potong lagi, bisa-bisa aku muntah disini, "Ja-jangan Hinata-senpai. Ku mohon." pintaku.

"Hei, ini untuk praktikum. Kami ingin tahu banyak tentang anatomi penis tahu. Jangan menghalangi, bodoh!" sanggah Sakura-chan.

"Ya sudah, jangan ribut." Hinata-senpai menengahi pertengkaran kami, "Tenang saja, tidak sakit kok,,,,,,, mayatnya. Hihihiii..."

Ya iya lah, mayatnya ga sakit. Kami yang laki-laki yang merasakannya.

Glekkk...

Aku, Sasuke dan yang lainnya meneguk ludah kasar, memegang ke arah selangkangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya malah tertawa kegirangan. Sialan,,, mereka benar-benar balas dendam.

Slice...

Terpotong jadi dua,

Slice...

Dipotong lagi,,,

Euuhhh,,, aduuhhh,,, selangkanganku benar-benar nyeri.

Ada tiga potongan daging disana. Berasa jijik aku melihatnya,

Setelah selesai potong-memotong, Hinata-senpai lanjut menjelaskan, "Lihat ini!" Dia memegang potongan penis bagian tengah dengan kedua jarinya, di tekan-tekan lalu ditusuk lagi pakai jarum pentul. "Nah, ini lah jaringan yang membuat penis bisa ereksi. Namanya corpus cavernosus, darah akan mengisi jaringan ini dan membuat penis menjadi tegang, membuat batang penis bisa digunakan untuk penetrasi kedalam vagina tanpa bantuan tulang"

Tuk,,,

Ada yang jatuh, itu kan potongan gland penis?

"Eeehh, keinjak deh." ucap Karin-chan.

Apaan? Itu sengaja, kurang ajar kau sepupu sialan.

"Eheheheee, maaf. Ga melihat, jadi ketendang deh."

Shion-chaaaan,,, itu penis loh, bukan bola, jangan ditendang-tendang!. Aduhhh, pasti otak dua sepupuku ini pindah ke pantat.

Ino berbaik hati mengambil potongan gland penis itu, ta-,,,,

"Nee Forehead, ayo tangkap!"

Shuttt,

"Yuhuuuu, dapat. Ayo Pig, giliranmu yang tangkap ya..!"

Dua gadis ini bener-bener kelewatan deh,,,,

Sasuke sudah pundung di pojokan, menghadap dinding dan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya disana, dia pasti mengalami trauma mental hebat. Kiba dan Shino ijin keluar, sudah muntah kali. Gaara dan Shikamaru entah kemana, tapi yang jelas mereka berdua tidak mungkin mau fapfap dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tersisalah aku sendiri,,,

"Naruto-kun?" suara Hinata-senpai menggetarkan gendang telingaku, "Kok diam? Masih hidup kan?"

". . . . . ." aku tak bisa menjawab.

"Halooooo,,,, Naruto-kun"

" _Tidaaaaakkkkkk... Ampuuun, aku tobat, aku tidak akan mesum lagiiiii..._ "

.

.

.

 **Normal PoV.**

Naruto tampak terpuruk, dia duduk di bangku panjang didepan lab sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Mungkin dia baru saja membuang seisi perutnya di toilet.

"Kami duluan yaa, Dobe."

"Pergi saja sana!"

Sasuke dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di bangku.

Naruto juga ingin pergi, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas gara-gara tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menyapanya,

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya, hatinya bersorak girang, tidak mempedulikan badannya yang lemas. "Ha'i, konnichiwa Hinata-senpai."

"Belum pulang?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ngi-ngill,,, yaa Senpai mungkin sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Ufufufuuuu,,, maaf ya Naruto-kun. Mau bagaimana lagi?, memang begitu prosedur praktikumnya."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok senpai."

"Hmmmm, masih berasa ngilu ya?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan malu-malu.

"Mau ku periksa penismu?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut, bingung malu bercampur mau.

"Bisa saja kan kenapa-kenapa. Kata orang-orang, ada loh laki-laki yang impoten gara-gara karena trauma."

"Tapi kan,,,,,"

"Ayooo,,, ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan. Disana tidak ada orang lain, jadi hanya kita berdua saja."

Naruto geleng-geleng,,, masih jelas di ingatannya saat Hinata memotong-motong penis, menusuknya dengan jarum, menyayat kantong tetis dan membelah testisnya.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-senpai. Aku yakin kok, penisku masih bisa ereksi, aku tidak impoten, beneran..."

"Sudahlah,,, biar aku periksa agar lebih yakin."

"Eeeennggak mau...!"

"Hmm? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melahap penismu, apalagi memotongnya."

"Kau...! Kau maniak senpai..." tuduh naruto.

"Eh? Enggak,,, aku bukan maniak seks. Aku masih perawan tulen sampai sekarang."

"A-aku tidak per-percaya..."

"Beneran Naruto-kun. Aku hanya tertarik saja pada organ kelamin laki-laki, menurutku mengeksplorasi penis dan testis itu menyenangkan."

"Nah, i-ittu buktinya kau maniak"

"Hmm? Apa katamu tadi, Naruto-kun?" Hinata membuat seringaian.

Naruto mundur, tapi terhalang sandaran bangku.

Hinata semakin mendekat, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah selangkangan Naruto.

"Ti-ti-TIIIDAAAAAKKKKKK..."

Naruto langsung lari, berteriak ketakutan. Dalam hati, Naruto bersumpah, tidak akan mendekati Hinata lagi, apalagi sampai menikah, jauh-jauh deh. Dia tidak mau penisnya bernasib sama dengan penis mayat tadi ditangan Hinata.

"Araaaaa,,, ufufufufuuuuuu... Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau pasti jadi milikku suatu saat nanti."

Hinata terkekeh geli, melihat kouhainya lari terbirit-birit.

"Heiii, Hinata-chan. Kenapa ketawa-ketawa begitu, siapa yang kau kerjai."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Hinata dan menyapanya.

"Ah, hai Tenten-chan. Enggak kok, lucu saja melihat Naruto-kun."

Tenten adalah teman sekelas Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama di semester keempat Fakultas Kedokteran Todai.

"Ooowwhhh,,, jadi dia ya kouhai yang kau ceritakan padaku."

Muncul rona merah malu-malu di pipi gembil Hinata, "I-iya" cicitnya pelan.

Hinata pernah bercerita pada Tenten kalau ia sangat tertarik pada pemuda tampan dan enerjik yang menjadi kouhainya sejak tahun lalu. Sudah lama Hinata menaruh hati, tapi karena kesibukannya, jadi sulit mencari kebersamaan. Karena itulah dia tadi mencoba mendekati Naruto, sekaligus mengerjainya.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau lakukan, sampai dia lari darimu begitu?"

"Hanya terapi penghilang sifat mesum."

"Ohhh" Tenten langsung mengerti.

"Kau tahu Tenten-chan,,,, aku masih ingat jelas walau Naruto-kun mungkin sudah lupa. Aku dan dia, sudah bertunangan sejak lama."

"Hah?"

Hinata tidak menjawab keterkejutan Tenten, kenangannya kembali ke saat ia berusia 4 tahun. Saat ia bersama dengan bocah kecil berambut pirang, bocah yang mengenalkannya pada cinta.

.

 **~~~FIN~~~**

.

.

.

 **Note :** Huhuuuuu,,, TT. . . Pokoknya aku minta maaf dulu nih pada semua praktisi kedokteran, materi-materi medis kusalahgunakan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi beneran loh, materi medis disini ku buat dengan sebenar-benarnya, mengambil dari beberapa literatur terpercaya.

Isi ceritanya seperti ku sebutkan di summary, ini kejadian nyata, tapi 25% saja, sedangkan 75% sisanya didramatisir. :v.

Okeh, aku ingin fic ini bisa memberi manfaat. Ada materi medis yang bisa dijadikan pelajaran oleh mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran tingkat awal. Lalu pelajaran juga untuk pasangan suami istri sah, kan ada sedikit tentang teknik berhubungan seksual di fic ini, tentang G-spot? Muehheheheeee... Terakhir pelajaran buat yang laki-laki, jangan terlalu mesum lagi yaaa. Menurut hasil survei, wanita itu jauh lebih ektrim tingkat kemesumannya walau mereka lebih suka diam, tidak seperti laki-laki yang bangga berkoar-koar tentang hal mesum. Jadi, keep calm aja...


End file.
